An important day
by CrimsonSnowDreams
Summary: I swear, Ichiru, I will protect you, no matter what!" A promise made so many years ago - does it still have a meaning? Does it still stand? Especially one, made on an important day? Does it..?


**_'An important day.'_**

* * *

"_Zero!" A silver-haired boy cried out as his legs suddenly gave out and his body crashed against the hard concrete floor. His eyes showed fear as he watched someone who looked like his very reflection turn around and kneel by his side.  
_"_Ichiru! Hurry, get up!"  
__The boy – Ichiru – squeezed his eyes shut in fear. "I can't! I'm scared, brother. Please, don't leave me! I'm scared."  
__A hand landed on his head and soothingly rubbed against the silvery locks that were there. "I won't leave you, Ichiru. I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what!"  
__With that, the boy rose to his feet, determined to protect his younger brother from the group that had been chasing them. "I swear, Ichiru, I will protect you, no matter what!"  
__Ichiru watched as the boy spread his arms out wide, ready to take on the group of children that had been bullying him ever since they had left the house.  
_"_Zero.."  
__Two pairs of violet eyes closed shut as the group reached them and lunged at the older twin, determined to cause damage.  
__Ichiru, who was trembling with fear, covered his ears to block out the many snarls and hisses that came from the group, along with the many curses and screams that came from his brother.  
__There was no way Zero was able to hold out on his own. There was no way Zero could protect him!  
__If only Ichiru wasn't so weak. If only Ichiru had a strong and healthy body. If only –  
_"_I-it's safe, n-now. T-they're g-g-gone, Ichi-ru.."  
__Violet eyes flew open in shock. "Zero!"  
__The boy was visibly hurt, his clothes ripped and covered in blood and dirt.  
_"_Zero! Brother!"  
_"_I'm f-fine, Ichiru," the boy said as he turned around with a smile covering his bruised face. "I told you I would protect you!"  
__Ichiru stared at his brother for the longest of times – taking in the condition he was in – before he opened his mouth and started sobbing loudly.  
__Zero, who was at a complete loss, fell down to his knees and shushed his younger brother in a panic. "Wha-!! Ichiru! What is it? Are you hurt? Why are you crying! Did I do something wrong? Ichiru! Stop crying, please! I'm okay, I swear, I'm not that badly hurt! Come on, stop crying, please! Mother would kill me if she knew you're crying! Please, stoppit!"  
__Ichiru rubbed violently at his eyes as he looked at his brother through a curtain of tears. "Idiot! Stupid, stupid Zero! I hate you for this! I'm going to tell on you!"  
__Zero let out a sigh of relief as he got back to his feet and held out a hand for his younger brother to grab onto. "Yeah, yeah. Just get up. You wouldn't want your clothes to get all dirty, would you? It's an important day today!"  
__Ichiru wiped away some of the remaining tears before he grabbed hold of his brother's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet. "It's an important day for you too! Your clothes are all ruined, brother!"  
__Zero smiled as he hoisted his brother onto his back and started walking, shakily. "Yeah, but it's fine. As long as your clothes are okay!"  
__Ichiru smiled weakly as he lay his head on his brother's shoulder. "I'm tired, Zero."  
_"_I know. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get back to the house," Zero said as he started walking a little faster, ignoring the aching of his body.  
_"_Mhm. Ne, Zero?"  
_"_Yeah?"  
_"_Happy birthday."  
_"_Happy birthday to you too, Ichiru."_

"Happy birthday to you too, Ichiru," Zero whispered to an empty room as he stared at the Bloody Rose on his pillow, violet eyes overflowing with emotions.  
He remembered that day clearly. The day when he had protected Ichiru with everything he had. The day when he actually believed that he could lose his younger brother.  
A bitter laugh escaped Zero's throat. Lose Ichiru?  
Pale fingers reached for the gun on the pillow as the name echoed through his troubled mind. _Ichiru. _  
Zero took the safety off the Bloody Rose and put the cold object to his head. _Ichiru. Ichiru.. _

_I'm so sorry, Ichiru._


End file.
